Biting the Bullet
by 1CursedAngel
Summary: She screamed as I tried to calm her down. "Hush, now. It's okay." I said in a calming voice. "Just bite on this." I said and handed her a bullet from my pistol. "All right, on three."
1. Chapter 1

Biting The Bullet

_She screamed as I tried to calm her down. "Hush, now. It's okay." I said in a calming voice. "Just bite on this." I said and handed her a bullet from my pistol. "All right, on three."_

Chelsea was a nice girl, so who would want to hurt her? She was on Mushroom Island; I was at Sprout Island, in the café. Then, I got the message. Shea came bursting in the door. "Cow-man!" He said and ran to my table. "U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa v-hna-I nv-do-i-ga-e-hi! She's hurt!" I grabbed Shea's shoulders. "Where is she?" I asked him. "Follow!" I followed Shea out the door and onto Mushroom Island. There were two knife gashes in her stomach, her leg bone was sticking out, and it looked like her shoulder was dislocated. "Vaughn…is that you?" She asked weakly. "Yes, sunshine, it is. Come on." I picked her up and carried her into Shea's hut. "Quick, he-man, get me a needle and thread!" Shea called out to his brother. His brother ran back with makeshift thread and a stone needle. "It'll do." I said to myself.

"Okay, sunshine, this is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie." I said and started stitching up her stomach. She screamed every time the needle went in. "Okay, okay, now. Calm down. Stomach part's over." I said and stroked her chestnut hair. "Let me guess. This is going to hurt worse." She said as I moved to her leg. I placed two pieces of wood against her leg and then tore the sleeves off of my shirt to wrap it up. "One more, Chelsea, can you hang on?"

She nodded. "I'll try." I leaned her against the wall. She screamed as I tried to calm her down. "Hush, now. It's okay." I said in a calming voice. "Just bite on this." I said and handed her a bullet from my pistol. "All right, on three." She nodded. "One…two…three!" I said and popped her shoulder back into place. She started crying at this point. "Shea!" I screamed and Chelsea cried into my chest. "Get Doctor Trent!" I picked Chelsea up. "Come on, Sunshine." I carried her bridal-style. "Cow-man," Shea's brother, Shiba, said. "My brother can't run. He won't make it. Let me help you carry U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa v-hna-I nv-do-i-ga-e-hi

to the healer-man." I nodded and we carried to Doctor Trent's house.

He answered the door, brushing his teeth. He dropped his toothbrush and ushered us inside. Shiba left. "May the Harvest Goddess watch over you, Cow-man." He said as he left. I paced in the kitchen as Doctor Trent fixed Chelsea. "Vaughn." He said and I ran into the other room. "She'll be fine. I'm glad you did what you did, otherwise she wouldn't have made it." I sighed with relief. "When will she wake up?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I'll leave her in your care, though." He set up a wheelchair and we placed Chelsea in it. "Come on, Sunshine." I said and we went to the Animal Shop.

"Hey, Mirabelle?" I called out. "Yeah, honey, what is it?" She called out from the other room. "Uh, can I stay for the rest of the week?" I asked. "Yeah, honey, why?" She said and came into the den. "Goodness! What-what happened?" She said, not taking her eyes off of Chelsea. "Long story. Can she stay with us until she's healed? I don't feel right leaving her alone." I said. "Yeah, she needs to rest though. Put her on Julia's bed." I did as asked.

"Holy crap!" Mirabelle said. "Do you know who did it?" I shook my head. "Well, at least she's all right. How did you know what to do?" She asked. "I've seen one too many cowboy dramas." I said and crossed my arms. We heard groaning, then screaming, from the other room. "Chelsea, Chelsea, quit screaming!" Mirabelle said, entered the room, and explained the situation to Chelsea. "Oh. He did? Well, in return, I should tell him who attacked me." I leaned in the room eagerly. I was going to kill whoever laid a hand on her. "It was…" She began to say, and then passed out. "Whoever it was, Sunshine, I'll make sure they never touch you again." I whispered in her unconscious ear. "My little U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa v-hna-I nv-do-i-ga-e-hi."

_Questions by my pre-readers:_

_1: What does that Cherokee saying that they call Chelsea mean?_

_A: U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa v-hna-I_ _nv-do-i-ga-e-hi_ _means "Daughter of the Sun", which is what Shea and Shibe call her since Vaughn calls her "Sunshine."_

_2: Why did you make so OOC?_

_A: Well, in this one, I made so OOC so you could see he cares so much about Chelsea._

_3: Who attacked Chelsea?_

_A: That, you can decide._


	2. Note to my fans

I'm so done with this site.

Five instances.

Five, okay? This site isn't supposed to be run by minimods who want to rule the site.

So, I'm done.

If this chapter is on a story that you're reading right now, I'm moving it to either my Lunaescence, my deviantART, or my Wattpad account - maybe all three if I have the time to upload it to all three.

Here's how to get to those.

Luna - RyderGullwing5975

dA - 1CursedAngel

Wattpad - GoddessofConquest

I'd check the dA first and the Luna last, but that's only because the uploading on Luna is thorough and weeded through. So, yeah. 1CA out.


End file.
